Plastic windows such as polycarbonate and acrylic windows may be desirable for use on certain vehicles because of their superior shatter resistance to traditional glass windows. However, glass windows are known to have superior scratch resistance than windows made from plastic. One attempt at improving the scratch resistance of plastic windows has been to apply a scratch resistant coating to the plastic material. Additionally, composite windows using multiple sheets/layers including a plastic base layer and glass overlay are known.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.